Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton
Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton is the sixty-fifth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the seventh episode of Season 5. It features American business magnate and Republican presidential candidate, Donald Trump, rapping against former U.S. Secretary of State and Democratic presidential candidate, Hillary Clinton, along with a surprise entry from the 16th President of the United States and previous ERB participant, Abe Lincoln. It was released on October 26th, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Donald Trump Kimmy Gatewood as Hillary Clinton Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln Josh Best as a Secret Service agent (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Hillary Clinton is in dark red, Donald Trump is in light orange, Abe Lincoln is in dark gray, the Secret Service agent is in brown, and the bald eagle is in regular text.] 'Hillary Clinton:' I've been in this game too long; I'm a public servant! Have been since I met MLK in person! I'm a woman of the people; that's for certain! You're a man of the people who don't like turbans! I was living in the West Wing, while you were professional wrestling! You got skin like Russian dressing from too much Russian investing! You been going bankrupt since the 90s! If I was in Iran, you couldn't find me! You don't care about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! I said that I respect your children, but that wasn't quite right, yo! Looking like some extras from American Psycho! First name is Hillary, middle name Rodham, last name is Clinton, and lyrics, I got 'em! You fire celebrities on The Apprentice! Mutha fucka, I fire bin Laden! (Crack!) How do I say this? You're racist! Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk! So you use your fingers to touch chicks! She's only 12 years old. That's enough, shit! But she's married, sir. Just gotta get pushy. That's your daughter. Well, grab her by the pussy! (Huaggh!) That's assault, brotha! Don't tell me the victim's at fault, sucka! You don't know shit about steaks, yucka! But the ones on the 8th are great, mutha fucka! Better save the date; I'm gonna rock the vote! Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote! So go ahead, Donald! Let me see you flow! I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes! 'Donald Trump:' Let me just say I respect all females, But your rhymes are trash; put 'em next to your emails. Our country's in crisis. Who wants to vote for the mother of ISIS? That might not be exactly true, but I don't do politeness. (Believe me.) You wanna talk about misogyny? Your Bill's worse than Cosby! He left a mess on that dress like you left in Benghazi! (Terrible!) You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hillary. I sense it, But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it! The numbers are in, and I'm right on your tail! You don't have the stamina, baby; you're frail! This will be just like '08 when you fail, But Trump will appoint you to jail! How do I say this? You're a 2, And you almost lost the primary to a socialist Jew! What do the American people gotta yankee doodle do To get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you? They want a strong, male leader who can stand up to China. Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina! I'm gonna run these streets like I run my casinos: More police and less Latinos! While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, I'll create jobs tearing down mosques! Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall! Dip it in gold and make Mexico pay for it all! I'll make this country great again! We'll all be living large! I'll tell Congress, "You're fired," and put Charles in charge! 'Cause this whole system's rigged, and we all know the riggers! For the last eight years, this country's been run by— (CAW!) 'Abe Lincoln:' Are you fucking kidding me with this blah blah blah?! I've half a mind to feed you both to my oversized— (CAW!) I've heard more thoughtful discussion up in TMZ! You two got brother blocking brother on their Facebook feed! I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit! If this is the best my party gets, then my party should quit! (Ha!) I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny? Wipe that creepy-ass smile off your face and beat this dummy! And if she does win the White House, be a man and hold the door! Don't get your fans stirred up in some sorta Twitter civil war! Here's an equal opportunity smack down in the sequel! That's of the people, by the people, for the people! EAGLE!!! (CAW!) Poll Trivia General *This battle was released on Hillary Clinton's 69th birthday. *This is the second battle to only have three verses, after Hitler vs Vader 3. **Currently, Donald Trump has the longest single verse in ERB history, with 28 lines. *The paper Clinton holds in the line, "I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes," is actually a transcript of her own verse. *This is the first time they let a member of the fan community help with the writing, Mat4yo, who is the creator of the YouTube series Chisel This!. *A preview of Stevie Wonder can be seen during the Behind the Scenes end slate of the outro, as well as a preview of Charles Darwin during the "T-shirt & poster!!!" end slate. Continuity *This is the third battle to be a sequel to a previous battle, since this one is a sequel to Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney, after Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the first time that a title rapper reappears as a title rapper against a different opponent, since Trump previously battled Ebenezer Scrooge in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *Not including the leaked footage of Clinton rapping against King Henry VIII, Trump is the third character to be portrayed by a different actor in a later battle, after George Washington and Boba Fett. *This is the first time a rapper has appeared in their opponent's title card. **This is a reference to the second presidential debate, in which Trump was frequently in the shot behind Clinton. References *At 0:34, Clinton wears a hat that says "Make Donald Drumpf Again," a reference to the February 28th, 2016, episode of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnpO_RTSNmQ which discussed one of Trump's ancestors changing his surname from Drumpf to Trump. *During the line, "Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote," Clinton did the dance movement, the dab. This is a reference to the time when she appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and did the dab, which was mocked by the public for Clinton trying to appeal to the younger voters. Trump also dabs later in the video. Errors *When the American flag finishes getting rebuilt behind Trump in the line, "While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, I'll create jobs tearing down mosques," the stars are on the top right of the flag, yet when depicted vertically, the stars should be in the top left corner. **This might be intentional, portraying Trump as a "backwards politician." References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Josh Best